Luigi's Haunted Mansion
Luigi's Haunted Mansion is a story created by InternetProblem it came out on March 22nd 2019. WARNING: This story contains strong language, violence and scenes people may find scary viewer description is advised! Synopsis 5 Months after Ghost Jeffy took place, Luigi sees a mansion abandoned since Saturday, June 28th 2003, so Luigi goes in wondering what is in the long forgotten mansion. Script Luigi: Since we saved Jeffy from being a ghost what now? Mario: A Mansion! Luigi: Haven't you played Luigi's Mansion and/or Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon? Mario: A 3rd instalment's coming you know Luigi: Oh shit Luigi: Oh I got a text message Mario: What does it say? Luigi: It says "There is a mansion abandoned since June 28th 2003 please go in it to see what it's like now" Mario: June 28th 2003, That was a Saturday Luigi: Fun fact Mario: I need to call Squidward Squidward: Hey this is Squidward what loud noises are you offering today? Mario: Considering a message Luigi got about a mansion abandoned for nearly 16 years how did you found the mansion out? Squidward: I got it from Google InternetProblem: So Squidward why did you look up the mansion? Squidward: I was interesting do you fucking understand? InternetProblem: Yes I do Squidward: Good Mario: So this is the mansion huh? Luigi: I guess so Sunny Funny: Good luck in there Squidward: Yes it is the long abandoned mansion! Luigi: Let's go in there Mario: We need to Luigi: Alright Luigi & Mario go into the mansion Luigi: So it seems alright in here nothing scary Mario: Yet Ghost #1: BOO Luigi: AHHHHH Mario: It's just a ghost chill out dude Luigi: Alright Mario: Good boy Squidward: By the way, You both need these Poltergust 3000s Mario: Thanks but what do these do? Luigi: Just press a button and will suck up the ghosts/boos you see Mario: Like this button? Mario sucks up Ghost #1 Luigi: OMG YOU SUCKED UP THE GHOST! Mario: Yeah! Luigi: Were not done yet Mario: So what next? Ghost #2: I'M HERE Luigi: not again well Poltergust 3000 you are here for a good business Luigi sucks up the 2nd ghost Luigi: This is too easy but we are still not done. Ghost #3-#10: THERE IS 7 MORE OF US! Luigi: Oh shit Ghost #6 throws up on Luigi Mario: Uh gross, let me take care of this! Mario sucks up the 3rd ghost all the way to the 10th ghost Luigi: Good job at least I got cleaned Luigi & Mario suck all the ghosts & boos except King Boo Mario: What next we sucked up 79865 Ghosts and 5555 Boos Luigi: King boo Mario: Alright Luigi: There he is! King Boo: YOU BOTH CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME! Mario: In you're dreams King Boo: No let me squish you Luigi: This is so fucking horrible Mario: At least my Poltergust 3000's with me Mario & Luigi suck up King Boo which took 4 minutes Luigi: Yes we did it! Mario: So guys we did it we survived the long lost mansion abandoned for 15 years & 9 months Squidward: Expect a 2nd long lost mansion Luigi & Mario: FUCK NO! The end Trivia *A sequel is due to come out on April 22nd 2019, a month after this story came out and a day after "10 Days of Easter-Wiki" ends. *This marks Squidward's debut in InternetProblem's stories Category:InternetProblem Stories Category:Luigi Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Mario Episodes Category:Squidward Episodes Category:InternetProblem Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes